The Rich, The Poor, And The Hardworking
by UdotP
Summary: Mercedes gave up everything to be with Shane. What happens when he deceives her, then kicks her out, and takes everything away from her. Will she open up and let Sam Evans in? or will she lose trust in all men, because of Shane.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but a lot of ideas come to my head, and this just so happens to be one of them so here it is(: . **

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes was beyond furious. She opened up a magazine, and what does she see? The fucken headline of the stupid story smacked her right in her face. **Is Shane Tinsley Cleveland Browns star cheating on Mercedes with video vixen Kitty?" **and below the fucken caption was a picture of Shane's triflin cheating ass whispering in the hoes ear. He wants to cheat huh? I'll show him, who the fuck Mercedes Jones was, but oh he's going to explain himself, believe that. She waited in the living room for him to get home, oh that bastard had a lot of explaining to do. She turned the T.v on, not that she was watching anything the silence was driving her crazy. She heard the key rattling in the door, she turned off the T.v. And went to kitchen and sat at the table and waited. The door finally opened.

"Baby, I'm home, where are you?" he yelled.

"Kitchen" she spat coldly giving him a one word answer with out emotion. He didn't seem to notice. He walked into the kitchen and tried to kiss her on the lips but she moved her face.

"what's wrong with you" he asked with an attitude. **No this bastard is not giving me an attitude, after I'm TRYING to give him the benefit of the doubt **she thought. **Calm down Mercy** she said to herself. He went into the kitchen opening the container of orange juice and drinking from it, looking at her waiting for a response.

"well, let me see I had a bad day at work, so I decide to go get a cup of coffee, at a newspaper stand. I look down, and what do I see on a TMZ magazine? "**Is Shane Tinsley Cleveland Browns star cheating on Mercedes with video vixen Kitty?". **Shane spit the orange juice everywhere.

"Care to explain? Because I would love to hear it" she crossed her legs, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mercedes, that's not true" he started but she cut him off.

"oh it's not true? Oh let me read a portion, hmm **late Friday night Defensive Tackle of the Cleveland browns was spotted leaving the club, with video vixen kitty, they seem a little to cozy to be just friends"**

"Those are lies" he said snatching the magazine away.

"oh okay, because you know what? I remember on Friday I suggested we had dinner and after stay home and watch a movie, but you said "oh baby I can't the coach is making us have a late practice, because since play-off is so soon, we need to practice more" so please, explain to me how you were spotted outside a club when you had late practice" she said with disgust.

"Cedes, I can explain" he tried again.

"don't fucken call me Cedes, I'm going to ask you ONE time and ONE time only, are you or are you not cheating on me?" she said coldly. And Shane knew he was caught, and not to lie.

"I can explain" he started but Mercedes was not having it, she marched upstairs, opened up his drawer and started throwing his shit at him.

"you can explain huh? I fucken gave everything up for you. I left my fucken family behind, you made me lose weight because "it was healthy" but the real reason you wanted me to be skinny like that bitch, but news flash I may not be as big as I use to be but she will never have these boobs and this ass" she said throwing his clothes at his face.

"Mercedes stop" he tried, but she just kept up throwing his shit at him

"and you know what? Your fucken ass can have her, she'll leave your ass as soon as she finds out your not good in bed, you dick head" she spat. That triggered something in him.

"you know what? I'm tired of this shit, please explain to me why your throwing my shit around, cause obviously we're over so why are you throwing MY stuff" he said, but Mercedes didn't quite understand where he was getting out.

"are you fucken stupid? I'm kicking your pathetic excuse of a man ass out" she said. He stared at her.

"Last time I checked, this was my house, my name is on the deed, and it's on the deed of that car you drive, so you get the fuck out and leave the car keys while your at it" he said angrily. Mercedes froze, it finally hit her he was throwing her out, he was taking away the car, it also just hit her that she didn't have a job because Shane wanted her to be a stay home housewife and produce "Cocoa babies". She had nothing, he may be taking away her shit, but he damn sure wasn't going to take away her dignity. She damn sure wasn't gonna grovel and beg him to stay.

"you know what? You're right, everything is yours and I want nothing to do with your filthy cheating ass" she said about to walk out the room, before his words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"you're nothing Mercedes, you have nothing, and you will NEVER be something, you're nothing with out me!" he stated smugly. Mercedes stopped and turned towards him. _How dare him_ she thought. She walked towards him.

"I'll be nothing? Please I'll be stronger than you will ever believe, and trust me when I tell you I'll be okay" she stated and smacked him hard right in his face and walked out. She had no where to go, she pulled out her phone and called her best-friend. The phone rang three times, until he picked up.

"Hey diva, what's up?" he said unbeknownst of how Mercedes was feeling.

"Kurty" she said, on the verge of crying. Kurt knew something was wrong, Mercedes only called him Kurty, when she was REALLY sad.

"Cedes, what's wrong " he said in a panicked voice.

"Kurty, I need you, come get me please" she said.

"where are you? I'll be their in 10" he answered. Mercedes thought for a second on saying home, but this definitely wasn't home.

"Shane's house" she said.

"Mercedes what do you mean Shane's house?" he said.

"Kurty, just come please I'll tell you everything when you come, just come" she said and hung up. 10 minutes later and Kurt was there like he said. She got into the car, and Kurt sped away.

"Cedes, what happened?" he said.

"Kurt, can we just go some where to talk?" she asked, Kurt just pulled up to his and Blaine's house, and sat in the car and waited.

"Talk Cedes" he simply said.

"He cheated on me, Kurt and I confronted him and he basically said yes, and I started throwing his shit at him trying to kick him out, when he stopped me, he said it's his house, and the car I drive is his, and that I needed to leave" she said, and broke down and started crying. Kurt was beyond shocked, he knew Shane was shady, but he never expected for this to happen.

"So what are you going to do?" he tried,

"I can't do anything, all my credit cards are in his name, I have no where to go, no car, no money Kurt I only have like 20 dollars on me" she said sadly.

"Oh Cedes, it's gonna be okay, you can move in with Blaine and I" He said

"Kurt, i-ii can't I don't want to intrude you guys" she said.

"Mercedes Patrice Jones, you are my best-friend and you come before any dick, and we have an extra room it won't be any problem" he tried.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do with out you" she said softly

"you'd be just as fabulous, diva" he said which made her smile. He opened the car door and walked her to the house, and into the guest bedroom. She simply climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep.

"Cedes? Are you hungry? Do you want me to do anything for you?" he tried

"No Kurt, you've done enough, can you just fill Santana in please? I don't want to tell the story twice" she said and fell asleep. Kurt definitely wasn't going to do that, Him, Cedes, and Satan were 3 peas in the pod, he was the sane one, cedes was the fun one, and Satan was the lethal one. So he avoided letting her know about this situation until Mercedes got a chance to get her clothes and belongings, cause if Santana found out, believe me when I say, she'll set the house on fire with Shane in it. He closed the door and walked out, Blaine was home and since he hasn't been home for a month, because of filming they had some reacquainting to do.

Mercedes woke up to the sound of Blaine, and Kurt having sex and it was disgusting she loved him, but she could live with out hearing those things, she stood up while in bed and her stomach reminded her she hasn't eaten all day, she cursed internally for not taking Kurt up on his offer. She needed food in her system, and she needed it now. She got out of bed, grabbed her phone and left, she didn't want to interrupt Kurt getting his play on. She saw one two blocks away when Kurt was driving, it was freezing, she walked, until she reached inside and it was empty, their was only guy in there sitting with a hood on, she made her way to the cash register.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" the Cashier said.

"Hi, can I have a Sala-" she started, and thought about it for a second, Shane was to the one who made her order a salad all the time, fuck him and his bullshit ways, she was having a Big Mac she hasn't had one in ages.

"I'm sorry, I'll take a Big Mac, with everything, the whole meal" she stated, she waited to be told the price.

"That'll be 7.04 please" she stated. Mercedes pulled out her wallet, and looked at the only money she had to her name, 20$, she was sad, it brought back memories to the way her life is now, she said nothing and handed her the money. She stood to the side and waited for her meal. 5 minutes later the cashier brought her food in a tray.

"Thank you, have a great day." she said.

"you too" Mercedes said back, she grabbed her food and sat at the table in front of the man. She bit into the burger and it was like heaven. She hummed in appreciation. She was so in awe with the taste she didn't even notice they guy walk up to her table, it wasn't until he cleared her throat did she realize someone was there.

"May I sit down please?" he said.

"why? It's not like the place is empty" she said rudely, but truth be told, she really didn't know the guy.

"but wouldn't company be better?" he said pulling down his hood, and giving her the most sexiest half smile she's ever seen. This guy was gorgeous! Like model gorgeous, and she recognized him, he was the quarterback of the New York Jets, her favorite team, even though she told Shane it was the Browns. Wow, what was he doing in Lima, in a plain Mcdonalds. She let him sit down, only to find out why he was here.

"Sure take a seat" she said wiping her mouth.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked right off the bat, which made her raise an eyebrow, how did he know something was wrong that quick? It took Shane the silent treatment to know something was wrong.

"and how do you know something is wrong?" she asked.

"because theirs not a smile on that beautiful face of yours" he said, she laughed, not because it was funny, but because it was corny.

"there you go " he tried.

"That was corny" she said.

"Well, I'm Samuel Evans, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Mercedes Jones, and I know who you are" she said with a smile.

"oh yeah? And who am I ?" he retorted

"you're Sam Evans star quarterback of my favorite team, but the real question is, what are you doing here?" she said.

"wow, your favorite team huh? And we play the browns on Sunday, so I'm here for a couple of days" she smiled, his smile was beautiful.

"oh that's cool I hope you kick their asses, but I doubt it" she said, wanting Shane's team to lose but the way the Jets were playing, that might be impossible.

"What do you mean you doubt it?" he asked inquisitively.

"well, if you don't mind me saying your offense isn't that good, you guys are trying to hard to rush the ball when it clearly doesn't work, you can tell you guys have bad chemistry, and your defensive line doesn't cover for you because, come interview time it's all about "i did this" and " I did that" if you started saying WE they would cover for you" she said taking a sip out of her coke

"MARRY ME?" he said, she couldn't help but laugh.

"no but seriously, how did you get all that, when my couches couldn't?" he asked

"well, I'm a true fan and I pay attention" she simply stated.

"I'll keep that in mind come game time, and why do you want us to beat them? Since you're from Ohio I would think you were a brown fans" he asked

"well, you thought wrong, and plus, that stupid, dumb ass, cheating ass Shane is on the Browns" she mumbled the last part, not realizing what she said, and covering her mouth.

"what?" he asked, not really hearing what she said, because she spoke slowly and lowly.

"oh nothing, it's a long story, I have to go, it's getting late" she said getting up.

"well, I have time, so you can come to my hotel and we could JUST TALK? If you don't have plans" he asked with pleading eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Review, it's inspiration, the more reviews the faster the update.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes looked at his hand skeptically, he was a complete stranger, she really shouldn't be going anywhere but home. It's just something about him that made her feel at ease. She didn't take another second to agree to it.

"um, are you sure? Your girlfriend wouldn't mind?" she asked, she definitely didn't want to pull the Shane. He laughed, and if that laugh didn't make her ruin her panties, she didn't know what would.

"well, since I don't have a girlfriend, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem" he winked and put his hand out to take hers.

"well than, what are we still doing here?" she asked taking his hand. They walked with their hands interlaced, and she didn't mind, it felt like that's where her hand belonged. Once they got outside, he turned to her,

"Um, did you drive here?" he asked. The fact that she was car-less, homeless, and moneyless made her feel exactly like what Shane said she was, NOTHING.

"actually I don't have a car" she said looking down, feeling embarrassed. He sensed she was embarrassed, and he wasn't having any of that, he detached their fingers for a second and pulled her chin up

"hey, no need to be embarrassed, theirs so much people who don't have cars, and guess what? I didn't learn to tie my shoes until I was 10" he said. He wanted to tell her something that embarrassed him so she wouldn't feel left out. She laughed, she looked at him to see if he was sincere, and just by looking in his eyes she knew he was genuine. She did a bold move, she grabbed his fingers and interlaced their fingers.

"Thank you Sam, that means so much to me" she said.

"Of course, anything to make you smile" he said back, squeezing her hand. They walked in silence to his car, it was beautiful, especially the interior, everything leather, all she could think of to say was

"wow"

"i get that a lot, I call it the Samuel Evans Mobil" he stated confidentially. She laughed,

"you're too much" she said smacking his shoulder. He started the car and started driving, with in 15 minutes they were at the hotel room, he ran around and opened the door for her, he took her hand into his and led her inside. He walked to the elevator, put the passkey in. they stepped inside, and waited to be taken up, they stayed in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence either, more like a comfortable silence. The elevator dinged, and they stepped out, he led her to his room, she waited for him to open the door, once he did, he moved aside

"Ladies first" he said, **this guy is like a prince charming,Shane's dumb-ass never held doors open for her** she thought.

"Why thank you" she giggled.

"so, I don't want you to act like your not at home, pretend this is your home, soooo... if you want to kick your shoes off, jump on the bed, than you can" he said with a smile.

"thanks, but I'll just take my shoes off" she said laughing and taking her shoes off, she walked over to his bed and sat with her legs crossed on it.

"okay, you want anything?" he asked

"no, but you, should sit, we came here to talk right?" she said patting the space next to her, he walked over and sat in front of her.

"so, where do you want to start? You want to spill your guts?" he said, laughing a little bit.

"or, we could start off by playing 21 questions?" she offered.

"okay, me first. What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

"umm, avatar" she answered.

"are you sure you don't want to marry me? I mean I'm sure we can make it happen tonight" he said, she laughed and smacked his arm

"you're really to much, but my turn why are you single?" she asked

"oh, you want to start with the hard questions huh?" he said, she just laughed again, he loved hearing her laugh.

"okay, but I don't know, you ever feel like their isn't that right person to talk to about how you feel and fully understand or that right person to let your inner dork come out with out being judged? Well that's how I feel, I guess I was never able to find that" he answered honestly.

"wow, that's deep" she said,

"yupp, so my turn why are you single?" he asked, Mercedes cursed internally for bringing the subject up. She took a deep breath. She contemplated lying to him, but she didn't want to lie, Shane lying made her in this situaton and she didn't want to be a hyprocrate so she told him the truth.

"okay, this is hard for me to say but I've been with Shane Tinsley for 3 years I thought we were good and happy, I was so foolish, and I listened to everything he told me, I didn't get a job because he wanted me to be a housewife, he made me abandon my family, and he made me go on a hardcore diet, and lose weight, to the point I would never eat. Well, I found out he was cheating on me, so I confronted him about it, he was cheating, I tried kicking him out, until he turned the ropes on me, and kicked me out, took the car, and all my credit cards because they were all under his name, so basically I have nothing" she said, wiping a tear away. He said nothing, he just reached over and hugged her.

"it's okay Mercy, he's a dick head, and I never liked him anyways, on the bright side you are gorgeous, and you can do way better than bubba, so please don't cry" he said sincerely

"it's okay Sam, thank you though, I really appreciate it, don't go soft on me now, it's my turn" she said changing the subject. He nodded

"why don't you like Shane?" she asked.

"well, theirs two reasons, one he plays dirty he'll hit harder than needed and do illegal contact, while the refs aren't looking, and he thinks he's Mr. big pippin, he thinks he can have all the girls in the world, while still in a relationship, which is not okay" he stated with a look of disgust.

"wow" she simply stated.

"yupp, my turn why are you and your ex not together?" she asked

"well, me and Quinn aren't together because she was manipulating and vindictive. She also kissed one of my friends" he said dryly.

"I'm sorry" she offered

"it's okay, my turn" he smiled,

"okay shoot" she said

"do you have any feelings for Shane still?" he asked

"well honestly, I have no feelings at all left for him, for what he did to me, and what he's putting me through, only a coward would do something like that, and for that he is dead to me" she said coldly and honestly. Their game went on for about another hour, they got to know each other better, laughed, shared sad and personal questions, it was until Sam had the last question did the game end.

"Well, Miss Mercy, seems like this all comes down to me" he said in his best western voice, which Mercedes couldn't help but burst out and laugh.

"Sam" she said, laughing harder.

"Okay, Mercy I have a serious question" he said moving closer to her, till the point where she could feel his breath on her face.

"I know the funny, embarrassing, and sad things about you, Well my question for you Mercy is, Can I Kiss You? He asked.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**So today is senior off day, which means I have no school. Okay so about this chapter, PLEASE don't hate me, about what happens. The songs in it are Lotus Flower Bomb- Wale(Clean version) & Need you now – Lady Antebellum, LISTEN WHILE READING. And again PLEASE don't hate me, but I do want to hear your opinions so review.**

_Mercedes, was going crazy in her mind, he asked her for a kiss, omg she thought, what if my breath smelled like the sandwich, what if she was a bad kisser, what if he kissed her and realized he doesn't want to be with her. _Mercedes was so trapped in her thoughts she barely noticed Sam asking her again.

"Yes" Mercedes answered above a whisper, the grin that Sam gave her back, was more than adorable, she couldn't help but smile. Sam, reached over and cupped her face, he caressed her cheek, while looking in her eyes, he reached over and kissed her, it started as a regular, no tongue kiss until he swept his tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which she gladly granted. It was like their tongue was in war, both fighting for dominance which he won, he used his tongue and massaged every part of her mouth it was amazing, it was like he was trained at kissing. He slowly pulled away, looking at her, Mercedes couldn't help but keep her eyes closed.

"wow" was all she was able to say, all Sam did was laugh, she opened up her eyes,snapping out of it and gently slapped him on his chest,

"Don't laugh at me" she said.

"it's just that you're so beautiful and adorable" he said, with seriousness, Mercedes smiled while looking down, he put his finger on her chin and lifted her head up slowly, and said nothing just looked at her, they stared at each other and all they could do was look at each other and smile, until Sam broke the silence.

"Mercedes?" he asked, in more of a question tone.

"Mhm?" she asked still in a daze over the kiss.

"Dance with me?" he asked, she looked at him shocked at the question, _that's random _she thought.

"um, sure" she said, uncrossing her legs and getting up. Sam beamed at her response, he went to his nightstand pulled out his Ipod and plugged it into the radio, the first song that played surprised Mercedes, she didn't know he liked R&B and rap. He grabbed her hands and brought her flush against his chest, and the music started playing.

_Lotus flower bomb, firefly_

_When I'm low, _

_she take me high _

_I can teach you all the sounds of love_

**Mercedes stared into his eyes, while the music played, she loved this song. Then Sam started doing the rap part, she couldn't help but laugh.**

Flowerbomb, let me guess your favorite fragrance  
And you got that bomb, huh, I'm tryna detonate you  
No disrespecting baby, just tryna make you smile  
Try to keep my spirits up, that's why I lays it down  
Try to keep your spirits up, lil vodka whatever  
Took you forever to get dressed, I acknowledge your effort  
So I clap for her, she deserves an applause  
Shawty working so hard, she deserve that Vuitton  
Shawty where your baton, racing through my mind like  
She heard that I got that work, I heard that she been on strike  
Care to tell, I read your mind, she been on them dollars first  
Caramel macchiatos when shawty get into work  
I can be your boyfriend or a friend with perks  
I'm just tryna work that huh, they just tryna work your nerves  
I'm just tryna read your mind, I'm just tryna feed you mine  
I'm just tryna give you light, they just tryna leave you blind

**After Sam, was done Mercedes was practically in tears, the thought of him rapping made her laugh, and he did an amazing job, she knew she had to join him, he was about to sing but she put her finger on his lips and sung the next part.**

We're living in a fantasy**  
**I feel it when you dance with me**  
**It's feeling like you need to be**  
**My lady, my baby, yeah**  
**Can't you see**  
**I'm talking about eternity**  
**Tell me would you care to be**  
**My lady, my baby

**Mercedes didn't stop their, she rapped the next part also, which made Sam smile.**

Flower bomb, can I blow up on your mind**  
**This is not no Sandra Bull, but you're Potion #9**  
**Navigating through her eyes, destination to her thighs**  
**And I hate to tell you too much, cuz I stay with too much pride**  
**And we way too young to know love, maybe not but we don't need **  
**no rush**  
**Don't believe in love at first sight, but I believe in love at first huh**  
**Can I be with you just one night? I could wear you out inside**  
**I could tell you like persistence, but I make you cum in tri's**  
**I just think we need one night, can't decide if I came right**  
**Easy baby my thing tight, but that lotus flower just ain't right**  
**I ain't thinkingI ain't right, can't decide but I can't fight**  
**Easy baby you the bomb and all, but I be damned if I do not land **  
**mine**  
**Or at least try, can I speak up? was it peace out? can we eat lunch?**  
**Can we take shots with your flavor, flat drinks we call A cups**  
**I just think I need one night, slightly more if it's done right**  
**With that gorgeous face, I don't know your name, it ain't important **  
**babe cuz I'mma call you Mine

**Sam, sung the next part and it surprised the shit out of Mercedes, his voice, it was beautiful, never would she think he could sing, let alone sing like that.**

We're living in a fantasy**  
**I feel it when you dance with me**  
**It's feeling like you need to be**  
**My lady, my baby, yeah**  
**Can't you see**  
**I'm talking about eternity**  
**Tell me would you care to be**  
**My lady, my baby

**He looked her deep in the eyes, to show her he meant every word he said. They sung the last part together**

Cuz i don't know you, you don't know me**  
**clock keeps tickin' baby, what's it gonna be **  
**I don't know you, you don't know me**  
**Let me teach you all the sounds of love

**They stared, into each others eyes, and kissed again, it was different this time, the first time was hot, this time it was passionate, and filled with emotion. This time she pulled back and looked at him, and just were having a moment until the next song played, it wasn't as emotionally driven as the last song, but it still had emotion. Mercedes wanted to get away from all the emotions, she jumped on the bed and started jumping on it, and sung the first part.**

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the _phone_ 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

**Mercedes sung to him, she saw Sam coming on the bed, so she jumped off and stood on the opposite side, he saw her games and started to sing the next part.**

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now._  
**  
**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time

**Sam sung to her, and tried to follow her, she jumped on the other side of the bed, and belted the next verse, which shocked Sam.**

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now.__

Oh whoa_  
_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

**Sam, just stood their watching her, he slowly followed her on the bed, she tried backing away but Sam grabbed her by her ankles, and dropped her, he hovered over her, singing the last part in her ear.**

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Well I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now_  
_I just need you now._  
_Oh baby I need you now.

Sam leaned over, and kissed Mercedes slowly, and passionately, it made her tingle and feel nervous. While they were kissing, Mercedes took the opportunity to flip them over, now she was straddling him, she put his hands above his head and started to grind against his erection which she felt between her legs. This made him moan during the kiss, she kept on grinding on his erection. He pulled away from her.

"Mercedes for my sanity and me having sex with you tonight, you will stop doing that" he said looking into her eyes, She thought about this for a second, he actually cared about her feelings, most guys wouldn't care about how she felt, they would just want to get laid. Then and there, she made a decision. She Grinded against his erection again. He held her wrists,

"Mercedes, please stop doing that" he said closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her on top of him.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked shyly. He opened his eyes to look at her, to make sure she was positive

"Mercedes, you don't have to do this, your company is just fine, not that this isn't amazing because trust me it is, I mean your beautiful and it would be good with out the sex, but the sex, with you wou_" he was rambling, and she cut him off by kissing him, the kiss being her answer. He slowly flipped them over with him being on top, she pouted and he just laughed. She started to pull his shirt off, and he raised his hand to help her, she put her hands on his chest and felt up and down, his chest was amazing. He bent down and kissed her again, he reached for her shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, while looking in her eyes, making sure she didn't regret it, when she didn't say nothing he kissed her neck, which made her arch her back, he unclasped her bra, and he couldn't hep but gasp, she was truly beautiful, he bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, she moaned, which was music to his ears, "o-oohh Sam' she said. He switched nipples, and sucked on the other one. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he reached up and kissed her, she wanted him, and she wanted him now. She didn't want to do the whole four play thing. She reached for his sweats, and pulled them down, boxers included. She was in shock, when she saw his member it was beyond huge, how the fuck is this gonna fit? She thought. She really didn't know how, but she would make it. She went to reach for it, he stopped her hands, and reached for her belt buckle, he unbuckled it, and started kissing down, she grasped his hair, which turned him on.

"i would love to do that with you, but I want you in me now" she said sexily. While flipping them, putting her on top.

"Your wish is my command, my lady" he said. She grabbed his member and put it in her entrance, she slowly glided down on it, with a few gasp escaping her mouth, it was half way in, it felt like a 10 foot pole was being stuck up her, she glided down until he was fully in her, she sat their getting comfortable. He saw she wasn't moving

"You're gonna have to move Mercy" he said.

"Oh" she said distracted on how he felt in her. She started moving slowly, she wasn't a virgin but it was uncomfortable, she started slowly bouncing up and down, in her own rhythm, she put her hands on Sams chest to balance herself, once the uncomfortableness was replaced with passion and want she started moving up and down faster.

"Faster" Mercy he said. And she obliged, Moving up and down faster and faster, harder and harder. She was so close,

"Omg, Sammyyy" she screamed, she started bouncing on him faster, so hard that the headboard started hitting the wall, all you heard in the room was their skin hitting each other, and the headboard hitting the wall. She was so close, she could feel it in her stomach, she bounced one last time, and that was it for her "OH SHIT, MERCY" he said, she became undone, riding out her climax he flipped them over, he needed his release. He held her by the hips and started pushing into her, deeper and deeper, further and further "shit Mercy" he said, while plunging deeper and faster into her, he felt it coming, with one last thrust he came, inside her.

"OMG, that was amazing" was all she was able to say, before dozing off to sleep. Sam got up, put his boxers on and climbed back into bed with her, he spooned her and fell asleep. They loved the feeling of being in each others arms Mercedes and Sam fell asleep blissfully, forgetting the fact that they just had sex, and didn't use a condom.

**REVIEW. SORRY, I SUCK AT SMUT. That was my first time writing it, but I will get better. I promise (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELP. Looks like I updated all my stories. YES. Haha well I did it to show you guys, how grateful I am for all the love I get for the stories! w. that being said thank you so much, and here it is.**

Mercedes stirred in bed, she remembered everything from last night, she couldn't help but smile. She honestly didn't regret a damn thing, he was cute, sweet, and single what's their to regret? She just hoped, this wasn't a one night stand for him, because it wasn't that for her. She turned to face him, only to see him smiling at her.

"Good morning" he said, reaching over trying to kiss her, she backed away.

"I have morning breath" she said, sitting up.

"well I'm pretty sure, theirs an extra toothbrush in the bathroom, so we'll brush our teeth, and I want my morning kiss" he said. She laughed and started walking to the bathroom but he smacked her butt, she gasped and looked back at him.

"That's my ass now, I own it" he winked looking at her.

"Samuel Evans" she said walking towards her

"Morning breath" he said changing the subject, and making her turn around and walk into the bathroom, he laid back in bed and thought about everything, he truly liked this girl, she was smart, funny, beyond beautiful, and talented. He got up, since he saw her coming and walked to the bathroom, he smacked her butt again to annoy her, and quickly shut the door.

"I swear Sam, if you don't stop" she said laughing.

"I told you I own it now, I mean it" he said. He brushed his teeth and came out, she was putting on her shoes. He was sad.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, since I left my best-friends house with out even telling him, I have to go home" she said zipping up her sweater.

"Do you have to?" he pouted

"yes I do" she laughed and walked over to him, kissing him passionately.

"And that's your morning kiss" she said.

"Well Mercy, I really like you, and I want to see you again" he said, holding her hands. She played it cool on the inside. She knew she shouldn't date so soon, but she couldn't help but feel all giddy on the inside.

"Well, what are you doing today" she asked

"Well, we scrimmage The Browns, you should come then after you want to go to dinner?" he asked. Just hearing the name of Shane's team made her sick, she knew she shouldn't be going, and cheering Sam on, but she couldn't help but say yes to him.

"I would, but I have no clothes remember?" she said looking down.

"well that's great, now you can be geared out in all Jets stuff, supporting me, your favorite Quarterback" he gave her that lopsided grin, then kissed her.

"Sam, I have no money" she stated

"Well I can get you what ever you need, just tell me your sizes" he said.

"Sam" she tried, she didn't want him to spend his money on her.

"Okay, I can guess, your a medium in shirts, and a Large in sweats, cause that ass of yours isn't fitting in a medium, it's just to big" he said laughing. She smacked him on the chest.

"Samuel Evans, whats with you and my ass" she asked laughing.

"Oh, nothing" he said, she snuggled into him,

"So lets go, I'll take you home, and I'll pick you up before the game" he said.

"'Fine" she said reluctantly, he got dressed, grabbed his keys and took her home. He went around and opened the door for her, he walked her to the door, and took her number.

"Okay, be ready in 2 hours, me and the clothes will be here" he leaned over about to kiss her, when the door flung open

"Mercy-Me, where have you been? I've been worried sick, and who is this" a well dressed guy asked

"Kurt, this is Sam, Sam this is my best-friend Kurt" she introduced them

"Hi, nice to meet you" Sam put out his hand, Kurt shook it

"Well, Merce I'll see you soon" he said, kissing her on the forehead then leaving. She walked in and sat on the living room chair, and waited for Kurt.

"Spill it, and don't you have enough gay friends?" he asked annoyed. Mercedes almost chocked on air.

"He is not gay" she said.

"OH. He is SO gay" Kurt retorted

"TRUST ME Kurt, the way he put it down on me, he is NOT gay" she said matter of factually. Kurt gasped

"Mercy-Me, spill it. I want to hear EVERYTHING, and don't you dare leave out a detail" he said. Mercedes spent the whole time gossiping with Kurt, telling him everything, it wasn't until she lost track of time, did she get up and get into the shower, she washed her hair and decided to let it air dry, she decided to wear it curly. She waited, for him to bring her, the clothes he wanted her to wear. She heard the door bell ring, she told Kurt to let him in, because it wasn't nothing he hasn't seen before. He knocked, which she thought was so polite of him

"Come In" she said. He looked at her in the Victoria secret set, wow he thought.

"Okay, I got you this shirt" he handed it to her. It was a green and white V-cut with his last name in the back and his number, she put it on and it fit well, made her boobs look perfect.

"And these sweats" he handed them to her to, she all but burst out laughing, on the butt part it said Evans, on the side it had his number, and that also fit perfectly, mad her ass looked perfect too.

"I told you, I own it" he laughed. He handed her a zip up sweater, which she didn't zip, but she still put it on.

"and last but not least, this hat" he walked over to her and put it on, then kissed her.

"now you're all Evans out" he said, he grabbed her hands, and led her to the car. He opened up the door for her, he got in and drove off. He got to the stadium, he held her hand and walked her to the bleachers

"Mercy, I'm going to get changed. I'll be right back" he said.

"Okay, I'll be fine, go ahead" she stated

"do you need anything?" he asked

"Sam? Will you go? I told you I'll be fine. I'm going to go use the bathroom. Just go" she said kissing him and walking towards the bathroom.

Mercedes flushed the bathroom and got out the stall and washed her hands. She heard the door open, she looked up only to see an angry Shane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I just felt like updating this story so I did. Before I sta****rt I want to say TWO things ONE****: REVIEW PLEASE &**** TWO : if you like this story, then maybe you should check out my other stories, and show love ****they're****: ****The Journey, Trials and Tribulations. The Unexpected, & Sam Evans Must Die. **** - those are my stories, so check them out pretty pretty please, with ****a cherry on ****top :D**** SHOUT OUTS TO MY BETA REESIE, THANK YOU GIRL.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes wanted to punch Shane in the face so bad. What the fuck did he want, and why the fuck was he following her into the bathroom, is he crazy? Has he lost his fucking mind? He must be smoking or something! She took a deep breath, she decided to just leave, not even say a word to him. She wanted NOTHING to do with him, he was dead to her. She walked to the door, thinking he was going to move, but his doofy ass just stood there. She stopped, looked up at him, crossed her arms, and started impatiently tapping her foot. She ABSOLUTELY was NOT under ANY circumstances going to speak to him. He broke the silence first.

"Cedes, what the fuck are you doing? Why are you here? We're over remember? Why are you at my games?" He spat. Mercedes looked at him for a minute, and burst out laughing. Was his dumbass serious? Was he blind? Did he not see, as Sam called it, her all Evans out? After laughing, she simply looked up at him and unzipped her sweater.

"You see this shirt? A SAM EVANS original," she turned around, to show him a nice view of her ass.

"You see these sweats? And how great they make my ass look? He owns that" she said smacking her ass and turning back around.

"So you're stalking the opposing teams quarterback? You think he wants you? You're delusional" he scoffed.

"That's funny, because you're right, I don't think he wants me, I know he wants me. He showed me for hours last night. Shit I never knew white men could go for so long, and let's not get me started on his dick, compared to yours, boo you should really go get yours checked out" she laughed. Shane was seeing red.

"So what? I dump your ass and you go and hop on the next athlete's dick? That's pathetic" he spat

"Excuse me? You have some fucking nerves. Because you're the one in the bathroom stalking me, who's the pathetic one now?" she deadpanned.

"Jealous of what? I dumped your sorry ass remember?" he said

"Cool. That's nice. Ha! You can get out my way now, I have a real team to cheer on" she said.

"You're not going, and you're not cheering HIS team on" he said possessively. Was he serious? Oh that boy really is smoking.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are? But FUCK YOU Shane, cause you damn sure are not telling me what the fuck to do anymore, you don't own me" she spat angrily.

"You have a problem if you think you're going to the game, you're out your mind" he said stepping to her.

"Shane get out my face and move out my way, maybe you have a little problem" she said looking at his penis, she knew how to get back at him just a little, and she had to hit him where it hurts.

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Hey, big mouth" Puck said, walking up to Sam. They've been best-friends since high-school, Pucks always been there for Sam and vice versa.

"What do you want Puck?" he asked.

"Who's that girl, you were sucking face with on the field?" he asked

"That's Mercedes" he said, he couldn't help but smile saying her name.

"Yeah? Well Hot Mama has got it going on" he said.

"I know, but don't call her hot mama" he answered

"Yeah, so where'd you meet hot mama?" he asked ignoring Sam's request. Sam rolled his eyes, but answered anyway.

"Well, we met in a McDonalds in town, I was wondering around, and I decided to eat there, she walked in and I mean she caught my attention, she was beautiful. I walked up to her table and decided to talk to her, and dude she's like a football wiz, she knows sports and she's funny" he said in a dreamy voice.

"Wow, dude you have a vagina" he said smacking his shoulder.

"Whatever" Sam said lightly punching his shoulder.

"So did you fuck her?" Puck asked bluntly. Sam was going to answer but the coach interrupted.

"Okay guys, I know this is a scrimmage and all but I want you guys to play like it's a Superbowl game. Do you understand? Evans do the group huddle" Coach Ryan said. Sam came to the group and started. He kept in mind what Mercedes said. He asked the coach to leave, he just wanted to speak with his teammates alone, as captain he needed to do this.

"Okay guys, first I want to say sorry, for always taking credit for what WE do, as a team when we win, it's a group effort so with that being said, when being addressed as my team, I will correct them. And whether we win or lose, we're doing it as a team" he put his right hand down, and started

"When a team plays, we win" the teammates repeated after him.

"We fight" they repeated again.

"We fight" they repeated again.

"That was nice Lips, hopefully they'll block for you" Finn said, slapping his shoulder and laughing.

"I hope so" Sam said laughing with him and walking out. Once he got on the field, he looked on the bleachers to see if Mercedes had come back, and she was nowhere to be found, that was weird. He left like 30 minutes ago. He became worried, what could possibly be taking her so long? He looked around the stadium and every player on the opposing was there except Shane, this couldn't be good. He ran back to the direction of the bathroom. He didn't want to barge into the bathroom, there might be females in there, so he put his ear to the door and heard Mercedes talking to someone. He knocked on the door.

"Mercy?" he called out.

"SAM" she screamed, without thinking twice her barged into the bathroom. He saw Shane hovering over her in the corner.

"Back the fuck up Shane" he spat coldly. Shane turned around and started walking towards him

"And if I don't? What the fuck are you going to do white boy? Beat me up?" he asked getting closer, Sam knew he couldn't take Shane on, but if it meant keeping Mercedes safe, he was going to put on a hell of a battle.

"Yo Lips, coach said get your ass on the field, the game starts in 5" Puck said barging into the bathroom, not knowing what's going on, but he felt the tension. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know the way Sam was staring down Shane, there was going to be a fight, through and through he had Sam's back.

"Shane, I'm asking you one last time, move out the way and leave her alone" he spat angrily.

"And I said, what if I don't?" he said again.

"You're going to, or deal with the both of us," Puck said, crossing his arms and stepping to him. Shane knew he was outnumbered, he stepped down. He turned to Mercedes

"This isn't over " he said to her, he turned to Puck and Sam

"See you to losers on the field" he said then walked out. Sam ran to Mercedes, and wrapped her in a hug kissing her on the head.

"Are you okay Mercy? What did he do? Did he touch you?" he asked

"Sam, I'm fine, let's go to your game" she said grabbing his hand and walking onto the field.

The game started and Sam got the ball first cause his team won the coin toss, Sam got ready to throw the ball, but before he could throw it, he was violently hit to the floor by Shane. Mercedes jumped up from her seat.

"SAM!" she yelled.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I've updated all my stories. I just wanted to give a special shout out to Reesie, I mean what Beta can go over 4 different stories? She's just amazing. Thank you. PLEASE, EVERYONE BE SAFE IF YOU'RE ON THE EAST COAST. AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW (:**

"SAM!" Mercedes yelled. She got up from her seat, and ran to the field. By the time she was halfway on the field, he was already on his two feet, ready to play. She couldn't help but laugh, and feel sad at the same damn time.

"I'M OKAY BABY, THAT WAS A SOFT HIT ANYWAYS!" He said, shaking it off, and looking at Shane. The game was going alright, it was tied at 14, the Jets balls with :10 seconds left at the 50 yard line. Sam called time out, and walked over to the bench, completely surprising the crap out of her.

"Sam, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I need your help, these suckers talk too much smack, we need to beat them" he said.

"So, go play, what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Mercy, I know you've been watching, and I also know you have a suggestion, so I'm all ears" he said waiting.

"Okay, stop giving Finn the ball, ground and pound isn't working, take your time and pass Puck the ball, he can catch and he's quick on his feet, and he's strong so he'll over power the rest. Just tell him to be in the end zone, tell him not to stay in the corner. Because the Browns defensive players always expect it to be thrown in the middle, and make sure his feet are in-bounds" she said confidently. Sam looked at her in awe.

"MARRY ME? RIGHT NOW!" He said. She just laughed

"Go on baby, you have a game to win" she said giving him a good luck kiss. Sam walked over to Puck and called him over to explain.

"What's taking so long Lips" he asked.

"Mercedes gave me a good idea, that involves you" Sam told him.

"She's a freak? She's tryna have 3 way?" he asked. Sam looked at him and smacked him upside his head. Puck just rubbed his head.

"NO. Jackass. I'm not going to let Finn rush the ball with 10 seconds left, I'm throwing you the ball in the End Zone for a TD, stay in the corner, and make sure when you catch the ball your feet are in bounds, be ready!" He said.

"Sam are you sure? Coach wants Finn to get the ball" Puck tried reasoning with Sam, but he wasn't hearing that.

"I really don't give two shits Puck, I can give someone else the game winning TD, but I really don't want to, so do you want me to throw you the ball?" Sam asked.

"HELL YEAH! Since when have you became bad ass, young Samuel?" He asked. Sam just laughed and walked on to the field. He set up, waiting for the snap.

"BLUE 42, CROSS, GREEN 66 HIKE" Sam screamed, his defense, tackled everyone that was with in eye view, Sam looked up and saw Puck running, he saw Shane coming, Shane jumped at him to try and sack him, he dodged Shane, and threw a hail Mary, he waited for the catch, the catch that would make all catches, the catch that would end the game. then Shane tackled him. He quickly got up and saw Puck with the ball in his hands.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Sam screamed, he ran down the field and shoulder bumped with Puck, he then took his helmet off and ran to Mercedes, he picked her up, and spun her around. She just laughed.

"We did it Mercy" he beamed.

"No you did it" she said kissing him very passionately.

Sam and Mercedes spent the rest of the week with each other, every waking hour with each other. It was like they were inseparable, it was like they were put on this earth to be together. It was weird for the both of them, they didn't know exactly what it was they were feeling, but they both knew it was deeper than like.

Something had been bothering Mercedes, and she knew exactly what it was she was about 5 days late on her period, she was scared out her mind, what would Sam think if she was pregnant? Would he think she trapped him? Would he think the baby wasn't his? Would he want nothing to do with her and the baby? Mercedes had a lot of questions but she wasn't going to be the female who let her doubts get the best of her, she had to tell him she was late.

They were watching a Life time movie, it was about a little girl finally meeting her father. Every time the girl spoke, all Sam could do was smile. Now was her chance.

"Sam" she asked playing with his fingers.

"Do you like kids?" she asked. He turned the TV off and looked at her, this was a conversation he wanted to have with her. They've only been together for a week, but he couldn't help but see his life with her as his wife, and with their kids running around.

"I love kids, growing up my family became homeless, and I had to grow up before my time and take care of my family, especially my little siblings, and I had a huge part in raising them, and ever since I've always wanted my own kids" he beamed, recalling the memories.

"Okay Sam, I want to talk to you about something when I was with Shane, we tried having kids and it just wasn't working."

Sam's heart dropped he was hoping she didn't say she couldn't have kids. Either way he would love her, but that would hurt him. He nodded and let her continue.

"So he told me it was my fault, and that I couldn't have kids, I believed him, but now I'm late on my period so I don't know if I'm pregnant or not" she said looking down. Sam didn't hear anything after, she was able to have kids, he picked her up and spun her around.

"SAM!" She said.

"Sam, did you hear what I just said?" She asked.

"No, not really I know you can have kids, which makes me happy" he smiled a wide smile.

"Sam, I'm late on my period, and we didn't use a condom when we had sex" she said looking down again.

Sam just looked at her with an unreadable expression. But on the inside he was dougieing, and doing the jerk, and he was doing a couple of body rolls. He walked over to her and lifted up her chin, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Wait right here, don't leave I'll be back" he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"Pregnancy test, I have to know if you're holding baby Evans'" he yelled than walked out. Mercedes waited and paced around the room, she swore she probably was making a hole in the floor, but she didn't care. She paced around until she finally heard the door open. Sam walked in with a big bag, with what looked like 20 pregnancy tests.

"Sam why so much?" she asked.

"You never could be too sure" he said grabbing her hand and bringing her to the bathroom.

"Sam, a little privacy?" She asked.

"No. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I owns that remember?" she laughed and rolled her eyes. She peed on the stick, and put it down on the sink and waited. Sam sat on the toilet seat and grabbed Mercedes on his lap, and waited for the timer to go off, it felt like ages. They finally heard the ding. She got off Sams lap, and picked up the test and looked at Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**There will be a time jump in this story, not to much BUT there is one (: SHOUT OUT TO REESIE!**

Mercedes couldn't help but smile, and hold her stomach as she thought about everything. Remembering their talk, their argument, their make up sex, and the news that changed their lives. 3 months later here they were, about to embark on their new life together. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Mercedes slowly got off of Sams lap, and walked over to the counter. She picked up the test, and looked at it. She looked over at Sam who was waiting anxiously for the results. She didn't know whether to smile or be worried._

_POSITIVE . There it stood in big bold letters, she looked up at Sam and saw the hope in his eyes, she smiled and whispered positive just loudly enough for him to hear. He jumped up and fist pumped in the air. He ran over to her picking her up before quickly putting her down and asking if she was okay._

"_I'm fine Sam" she whispered, she couldn't get words out, everything played out in her head. She was pregnant by a man she just met. She slept with a man she just met and got pregnant, the worst part being she didn't care. They've been together for only three weeks, but she loved him, she started to cry, she was in love with Samuel Evans. Sam saw the tears and walked over to her._

"_Mercy, don't cry. You're pregnant. We're pregnant, we're having a baby. I love you Mercedes Jones" he said wiping the tears away, and pulling her into a hug._

"_I love you too Sammy" she stated coughing from the crying she just did. He looked at her with the goofiest smile on his face, he also looked shock. They held each other for what felt like an eternity. Until finally Sam took her by the hand and led her to the bed, even though he didn't want to have this conversation, they had to._

"_Mercy?" he asked._

"_Hmm?" she answered looking up it him._

"_We have to talk" he said, Mercedes looked up at him confused._

"_Mercy, what are we going to do? I live in New York, and you live in Ohio" he said breaking their moment. Mercedes never thought about that, but she didn't want to leave her friends, what was she going to do._

"_Sam, I don't want to go" she said sadly._

"_Mercy, I understand that but I can't leave you here, I want you to be with me, I want to take care of you, I want to be there for everything. I would love to move to Ohio, buy a house and move in with you but I can't. My career is in New York" he pleaded with her to understand._

"_i don't need you to take care of me Sam" she said moving away from him. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She knew she was being ridiculous, and stubborn but she didn't want to go, her life was here. She knew no one in New York, what was she going to do there while Sam was at practices everyday._

"_Mercedes you are being stubborn, open the door' he asked starting to get angry._

"_NO SAM" she answered._

"_Mercedes you are carrying my child, I can't leave you here, with a baby you have to make some sacrifices" Sam tried, but she was really testing his patience acting immaturely the way she was._

"_Yeah? So what are you sacrificing?" She asked._

"_Mercedes open the door" he stated simply with bass in his voice._

"_NO" She answered back. He got up walked to his drawer pulled out the key to the bathroom and unlocked the door, which shocked Mercedes. He walked over to her picked her up, put her over his shoulders, and placed her cautiously on the bed._

"_Why would you do that?" She huffed glaring at him._

"_You're being selfish" he retorted back._

"_No I'm not" she answered._

"_We're having a child, you need to put his or her best interest at heart. I hate to bring this up but Mercy you don't have a home. If I were to let you stay, which would NEVER happen, where are you guys going to live? Wouldn't it be to cramped at Kurt's?" He asked calmly. He saw she was on the verge of tears, he didn't want to see her cry. Mercedes knew he was right. Sam looked at her, he knew she was done arguing but the look in her eyes, looked like she wasn't being honest about the real reason she didn't want to come with him._

"_Mercy be honest with me, why don't you really want to come with me?" he asked._

"_I don't want to leave my friends behind" she lied._

"_Honesty please?" He asked._

"_Okay you want to know the real reason? Huh? What is your family going to think huh? What you leave for a couple weeks and you come back with a knocked up girlfriend? Huh, will they think I'm a gold digger trying to get your money? Or what? They're not going to like me, they're going to think I trapped you" she finally broke down and started to cry. Sam walked over to her and held her in his arms, he never knew that was how she was feeling._

"_Mercedes I promise you my family won't see you in that light. They don't judge trust me when I tell you this. Mercedes Jones my family loves me, and I love you. If they love me then they'll love you just as much, and if they don't I feel bad for them. They're missing out on meeting a beautiful woman, and a even beautiful grandchild. I don't even want to hear those words come out your mouth, I was there during the sex, and I enjoyed it too, wouldn't that mean I trapped you too?" He finished._

"_I love you Sam" she answered kissing him._

"_How about this" he said pulling her into his lap. _"_Let's compromise?" he bargained._

"_What did you have in mind?" she asked with hope._

"_How about you stay here for THREE months Mercy, only THREE. You get together with your friends, and then after that I'm coming to get you and we go back to New York. We look for a house as soon as we get there, because my apartment is two small for you and a family" he suggested._

"_Yes Sam, that's perfect" she beamed kissing him. It turned into a passionate kiss, he laid her on her back and started slowly kissing her. He kissed her on the nose, then he started kissing her neck which made her moan. He unzipped her sweater and she lifted her chest up allowing him to take it off. He slowly took off her shirt, and he kissed the top of her breast, as he unhooked her bra and took it off. He took her left nipple in his mouth, and sucked on it until it became hard causing Mercedes to moan, he did the same to the right one. He slowly trailed kisses down her stomach, until he was at the bottom of and he unbuckled her pants. Mercedes arched her back to give him a better chance to take them off. He put his hands inside her panties and felt her mound, it was soaking wet with her essence. He pulled her underwear off, and licked a line straight down her slit, Mercedes couldn't help but squirm. His mouth was doing wonders, as he held her thighs. He parted her lips with his tongue,and started licking, and sucking her clit. he hit her spot with his tongue over and over again, he felt her shaking under him._

"_Saaaaaam Sam...sss" she stuttered, as she released her essence into his mouth, and he licked it up. Smiling and coming up to kiss her, he let her taste how good she tastes. Mercedes laid there until she got off her high. She got up and told Sam to sit at the edge of the bed. She unbuckled his pants and took them of with one swift motion._

"_Mercy, you-you don't have to" he tried._

"_I want too" she answered. She held his member in her hands and started stroking him, until the pre-cum started to appear at the tip of his dick. She put him into her mouth and started licking up and down. Sam felt his breath stop, he held her hair and the back of her head. She started bobbing her head back and forth taking him into his mouth as much as she could, and stroking the rest that couldn't fit in. Sam just started moaning, and speaking in Navi, she just increased her speed, then she started humming. The vibrations sent Sam over the top, and he let go in her mouth, she licked it all up. Sam laid on the bed, getting over his high._

"_Wow" he simply stated, Mercedes just smiled, he looked over to her and hovered over her and started kissing her passionately, the best part being he didn't have to wear a condom. He took off his shirt, and completely took his pants and boxers off, and settled himself between her legs. He slowly entered her, giving her time to get used to __his length. He made sure she was ready, than he started to thrust into her slowly, he held her sides and thrusted into her faster._

"_Saaam" she moaned. He went deeper into her, and faster. _

_She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him down for a searing kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could get deeper and have a better angle, he thrusted into her faster._

"_Shit Merce, Fuck" he said. He thrusted into her one good time, very hard and she came, he needed his release, he thrusted into her harder and faster, and he came into her. He got up and put his boxers on and slipped into bed, pulling Mercedes into him._

"_I love you Sam" she said before dozing off._

"_I love you both more" he said putting his hands on her stomach._

_**End of Flashback**_

Mercedes laughed about the memory, as she waited for Sam to come get her from the airport, she didn't have any suitcase or anything just her. She looked up after coming out of the terminal, and saw a happy Sam, she beamed and ran to him. He picked her up spinning her around before realizing she was almost four months pregnant and putting her down. He looked at her stomach.

"Oh My God, you're getting so much bigger" he laughed placing his hand on her stomach.

"Well thanks" she answered sarcastically. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately for all the days that went by without kissing her, all those days without her being in his embrace, simply because he loved her.

"Wow" she smiled looking downstairs.

"I've missed you guys" he said.

'We've missed you too" she answered placing her hand on top of his.

"I know the airplane food sucked, so we can go eat, then your doctors appointment, and then look for houses, and if you're still up for it, we can take you shopping for things." He beamed. She thought it was cute how happy he was.

"Okay" she laughed. While they were in the car, Sam broke the silence.

"So what do you want, anything you want baby. Mcdonalds? Chinese? Anything." He said focusing on the road.

"I want Yogurt, with Cereal and pickles mixed into it" she smiled brightly. Sam looked at her like she was crazy, he drove her back to his apartment. She asked him for the bathroom. While she went to use it, he took out all the ingredients. He didn't know how she did her nasty meal. She scooted him out of the way, she poured the yogurt into the bowl, then poured the captain crunch into in then mixed it. She cut pickles into slices and dumped them into the bowl and stirred everything up, asked for a spoon and put it into it and started eating it. Sam was so disgusted, it looked like throw up, he watched as she ate the nastiness, all of it.

"That's disgusting" he said walking away grabbing his keys and putting her jacket on for her.

"How would you know? And it's not by the way" she defended.

"Yeah sure" he answered sarcastically.

"What ever Samuel Evans" she stated.

"What ever to you to Mercedes Jones" he retorted and they were on their way to their doctors meeting. They were going to find out the sex of the baby today. Sam opened the door and walked hand in hand with her up to the room. He helped her up to the checking chair, and waited for the doctor to come, sharing jokes and laughing mean while.

"Ahh, Mr. and Mrs. Evans" he said.

"Ms. Jones" she corrected him nicely, missing the hurt look in Sams eyes.

"Sorry, okay let's see what we're having" he said. Mercedes laid back, and let him put the green gel on her stomach. She shivered because it was cold, he put the equipment on her stomach and started smoothing the gel out. They waited..

"Wow, what do we have here?" He said.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked worried squeezing Mercedes hand to comfort her.

"It looks like we have two little heart beats" the doctor answered.

"What?!" Mercedes and Sam answer in unison.

"You're having twins, baby girls to be exact" he beamed.

"Wow" Sam said.

They got everything they needed , and headed to look for a new house. Sam had 3 houses set up, all exclusive and away from the world. He knew first hand that paparazzi could be a bitch and he didn't want to put them through that. Him and Mercedes talked about having twins, and it didn't bother her, he was ecstatic, two baby girls, a dream come true. He helped her up to the first house, it was kind of big. The outside was beautiful, and the inside was kind of small, it had 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms, garage, attic and basement, but it was kind of small, so they turned it down and went to the next one. The next one wasn't as fancy on the outside, but the inside made up for it because it was beautiful, fully decorated, and big. But Mercedes didn't like it because it didn't have a backyard, and she wanted the kids to have some where to play, and inside the house wasn't an option. The last house had to be it, and it was it. It was amazing on the outside, very beautiful and fancy, the inside was even better. It had everything they could ask for. it had 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, basement, huge living room and dining room, den, a huge backyard which included a pool on one half and a field to play games on the other, it was perfect and it was fully furnished which was great because he really didn't want to go shopping, and he didn't want Mercedes to do it on her own. They decided to sleep there to see how the neighborhood was for the first night. He was in the kitchen getting Mercedes her concoction, when she screamed his name.

"SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, BUT I think it's good. Thank you for reading (:**

"_SAMMMMMMMM!"_

Sam rushed upstairs, scared that maybe something happened to Mercedes. When he walked into the room, Mercedes was sitting on the edge of the bed with the TV on watching something, with her mouth hanging open.

"Mercy, what is it?" Sam asked in a panic voice. She said nothing and just pointed to the screen, she had tears in her eyes. Sam turned and looked at the screen, it was a picture of them holding hands and smiling. It look like them coming from the doctors appointment, he put the volume up, and listened.

**Looks like star Quarterback of the New York Jets has found himself a perfect pocket sized chocolate drop. Sam Evans was spotted coming out of a doctors appointment, with one Mercedes Jones, The star Defensive Tackle of the Cleveland Browns EX girlfriend. They came from a doctors appointment, and if you ask me, looks like she's sporting a baby bump. True question being when did they start dating? It was about 3 ½ months ago when Mercedes and Shane broke up, could it be? Is she pregnant with Shane's child? Sam's child? Or is it Shane's, and Sam is stepping up and taking care of Shane's responsibility.**

**Up next we have an exclusive interview with the one and only Shane Tinsley, stay tuned you don't want to miss this.**

Sam just stared at the TV, he couldn't believe this shit. Fuck his feelings, who cared about his feelings, but how dare they disrespect Mercedes like that. How dare they portray her in that way, degrade her like that? They made it seem like she's a slut or something, as if she sleeps around. He was interrupted out of his thoughts when the reporter came back on TV.

**Okay, we're back with Shane Tinsley, so Shane first question, is the baby yours?**

_**I honestly couldn't answer that, I made the mistake of dating Mercedes, with her you never know.**_

**Wow, I didn't realize she was like that. So why did you guys break up?**

_**Mercedes, cheated on me, and when I begged her to stay with me, that we could work it out, she said she only wanted to be with me because of the money.**_

**Did you know her and your football rival Sam Evans were dating? Let alone MAYBE expecting children together?**

_**I actually didn't know, found out just about the same time as everyone else, it hurt you know? It's like I didn't get time before the wounds closed before finding out she was dating again.**_

**Oh, I understand. How do you feel about Mercedes?**

_**I will always love that girl, no matter what if she needs anything I'm here. I wish her the best.**_

**Aww, what a sweetheart. Last question, how do you feel about Sam Evans?**

_**I thought from guy to guy he wouldn't snake my girlfriend away, you know have respect. But I guess he likes my sloppy seconds.**_

**Well, you heard it here first folks, and Mercedes if you're watching this, you're open to have an interview to tell your side of the story, until then shame on you.**

Sam shut the TV off and threw the remote against the wall. He was furious to say the least.

"Oh, I can't believe this shit! That fucking son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"Who the fuck does he think he is lying on you like that, and fucking playing the victim card, he can't be fucking serious! That lying piece of shit, the fucking nerves" he continued.

"And that damn reporter wasn't any better, feeding into is bullshit! Poor baby my ass, these fucking people have no brains, what they're just getting paid to tell lies? They don't even know the full story." He continue rambling, not noticing Mercedes was in tears. It wasn't until he heard sniffling did he look her way, the look on her face made his anger subside for now, because this wasn't over.

"Mercy, it's going to be okay. They're stupid, they gossip hoping to mess relationships up, and for others amusement, it's all a bunch of shit" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sam?" She more asked than anything.

"Yes Mercy?" He answered.

"Do you think this baby is Shane's?" She asked putting her head down.

"How can you ask me that Merce, of course not. And if I'm being honest with you, if the baby were Shane's, that wouldn't change how I feel about you. I would be here for you and the baby," he answered honestly.

"I'm SO sorry Sam, I didn't mean to put you through this, it's ALL my fault! I'm so sorry" she apologized over and over again.

"Don't you dare apologize, for the ignorance. If there's anyone that's going to be sorry it's Shane. I promise you that." He said wrapping his arms around her tighter, they held each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up to the side of the bed being cold, which would mean Mercedes has been up for a while. He got up and went looking for her, as he made his way downstairs he smelt food, which would mean she was in the kitchen. He made his way, to the kitchen. When he walked in the kitchen, she had her back to the doorway. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, and she had on one of his shirts, which looked good on her. He walked over wrapping his hands around her waist and interlacing his fingers around her belly. She tensed at first, then relaxed into his embrace.

"Good morning" he smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"What's all this?" He asked taking the plates from her hands and setting them down.

"It's kind of a thank you. You know I just wanted to say I love you so much, and that you mean the world to me, and that I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here with me" she finished wiping a tear away. He hugged her and held her tight, he knew she was feeling sad, and she had trust issues due to Shane's dumb ass. If he had anything to do with it, he would break those walls, because there's nothing in this world that he would not do for her, and he wasn't going to hurt her, he planned on making her his wife.

"Mercedes you couldn't push me away even if you wanted to" he smiled and kissed her slowly and passionately, to show his love for her, this girl was something special.

They sat down at the table and ate, well he ate. The smell of the food was making her nauseous.

"So tonight, is the award ceremony, you're going to be there right?" He asked, more like begged while pouting. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world baby" Mercedes answered even though she knew, she had absolutely nothing to wear, but for him she would find something. They finished off breakfast in nothing but laughs. Sam left for practice, and he wouldn't be here for another 5 hours, she didn't know what to do. She walked back upstairs and walked over to the bed. Her laptop was in the middle with what looked like a credit card, she picked it up and looked at it. It had her name on it, but she's never seen it before. There was a note.

_Whats mine is yours_ _baby. It means a lot to me that even though you have no dress, you would find a way to come just for me. Thats true love, so buy till your heart's content . Like I said whats mine is yours, and I have another surprise for you. _

_Love you baby_

Mercedes was smiling, she loved Sam, so much. Being with him felt like they were supposed to be together, like they were put on this world for each other, as corny as it was that's just how she felt. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She looked down at her clothing, she couldn't just wear this to answer the door. She kept the shirt on and put on Sam's shorts. When she got to the door, she opened it.

"What are you doing here?"

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYONE. THANKS REESIE ! I wanted to leave it their because next chapter is the award ceremony/party, AND SIT IS GONNA GO DOWN. That's all lol!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_What are you doing here?"_

"Is that anyway to greet your best-friends?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah Aretha, move out the way! It's cold as hell out here, and that trouty mouth boy toy of yours had us waiting out here to surprise you, like it's not 40 degrees out here. I outta kick his ass, if I would have known it was this cold, I would not have gone along with his plan." Santana finished.

"Relax San, come in! I can make you guys hot chocolate," she beamed. She really was happy they were here, she wanted company. And not knowing anyone in this town sucked balls.

"Your famous hot chocolate? Maybe waiting in the cold was worth it" Santana said, walking through the house and getting a better look around .

"Oh my gaga you are glowing. That bump, looks good on you" Kurt said.

"I don't know what you guys are babbling about, but I do know one Mercy needs to make that coco, two I call dibs on godmother, three when am I gonna get a chance to beat Shane's ugly, fat, smoky the bear looking ass, cause trust and believe I haven't forgot and I will give him his!" Santana spat angrily.

"Santana, just let it go please, we'll talk about this later." She said rolling her eyes, and walking to the kitchen with Kurt and Santana on her trail. After all the crying she did last night, she really didn't want to do this today.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Santana finished, she was beyond pissed. There are TWO people you didn't mess with, Kurt and Mercedes, cause she will lays it down for whoevers ass did.

"Understandable," Mercedes laughed, she knew exactly what Satan was thinking, and she knew it wasn't pretty. She also knew with or with out her permission, Shane was going to get his, she wasn't the Lethal one in the 3 musketeers for nothing. Mercedes prepared the hot chocolate, and led them into the living room.

"Better than I remember." Santana beamed feeling warm again.

"So Mercy-Me, we've waited long enough, what are you having? A boy or girl?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we're having girls!" She answered happily.

"You're having a GIRL! Yes Auntie Tana will hook it up with the clothes!" Santana beamed.

"I'm going to spoil her." Kurt practically screamed.

"Kurt, Satan, I said we're having GIRLS, AS IN TWINS!" She beamed.

"OMG, twin girls! They're going to be beautiful I can't wait!" Kurt screamed.

"Damn, Trouty can put it down that good? He put two seeds into you? When Papa Bear couldn't even put one? Well damn. He must be making you happy." Santana winked.

"Omg, we're done talking about this." She laughed.

"You look so happy Merce, I haven't seen you smile and laugh like that in awhile, smiling and laughing looks beautiful on you baby girl." Santana said genuinely.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry, these damn hormones," she said, wiping a tear.

"You know I love you." Santana responded, Mercedes just smiled. Santana may have been lethal but this side came out of her ever so often and she loved it.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, Sam said you may be feeling a little home sick, so he paid for us to come down here." Kurt answered taking a sip of his chocolate.

"So hurry up and get dressed, we know you have to go shopping, and we also know he left you a credit card, so lets get to it ma." Santana said. Mercedes just rolled her eyes, and went upstairs. She still didn't have anything to wear so she just grabbed one of Sams sweats, even though they were to big, and his sweater from college and they were on their way. She took the keys to one of Sams cars and they left.

"So Mercy, what kind of dress do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea, you know I'm terrible at being a girl" She laughed.

"Don't worry, Okay since Sam plays for the Jets let's go with something green but not a dark green, more of a lime green. Sam will wear an all black suit, with a lime green handkerchief, it'll bring out his eyes, and so will your dress." Kurt suggested.

"If you say so," Mercedes shrugged.

"I'm going to go look at shoes for you," Santana said happily, that girl loved shoes.

"Okay, here's the dress, try it on." Kurt said.

It was a long lime green gown with sparkles going all round the dress, it had silver diamonds going around the waist. It was beautiful, and it looked even more beautiful on Mercedes.

"I got the shoes," Santana told them. They were silver wedges, with spikes that went all around the wedges.

They paid for the things and left, while on their way home she got a text from Sam.

**Meeting my parents today, they're going to the awards ceremony. We're just going to their house it's not going to be fancy, practice is going to run late, so a driver is going to pick you up, bye love you.**

**SAM JAMES EVANS ! Don't you dare, I don't want to be by myself.**

**It'll be fine baby, I'll be their. Love you g2g**

Mercedes was scared shitless. She was meeting his family by herself. What would they think?

You got dressed and waited for her ride. Tana and Kurt we're going to lunch, then sight seeing, then they were going to meet back up. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.

"Ms. Jones?" The driver questioned.

"Yes," she answered, he tipped his hat and walked her to the car opening the door for her. She was beyond nervous, this was the first time she's ever met his parents. This was a HUGE step, and more over, she was meeting them by herself.

"We're here Ms. Jones." The chauffeur said knocking her out of her thoughts, while opening the door for her.

"You can call me Mercedes, thank you." She said . Getting out of the car and walking up to the door. She breathed in, she was about to knock when the door swung open, it was Mrs. and Mr. Evans.

"Hello, I'm Mercedes." She said sticking her hand out for them to shake, Mrs. Evans looked at her hand and shook her head.

"We hug here darlin' you're family," Mary embraced her in a very tight hug, not to hard for the babies sake.

"Hey sweetheart." Dwight said, she felt warm inside, she loved the fact that they were welcoming her. They walked her into the house, giving her a tour.

"Now you sit right here, the food is almost ready. I'm putting the meatloaf in the oven, have a seat with Dwight." She said pointing her in the direction of the living room.

"I would love to help," Mercedes offered.

"Dear, you're our guest, just relax and kick your feet up, being on your feet won't be good for my grandkids." She winked. Mercedes just smiled and walked into the living room. She looked on the screen and saw that Dwight was watching the Lakers vs. Okc game. She was a HUGE Lakers fan, but she never made it clear because living in NY and all, you had to like the Knicks, which wasn't the case for her. She watched the game, just as Russell Westbrook shot another 3 pointer, and he got fouled, which made it a 4-point play. What the fuck she thought, come on Lakers play better defense she said aloud, which she didn't mean to.

"Wow, never thought I'd find another Lakers fan in NY." He stated.

"Wait, another?" She asked.

"Yup. You're looking at a die hard Lakers fan," he confessed.

"NO WAY!, I thought I was the only one!" She beamed.

"Nope, not at all! I love the Lakers, but living in NY and all, well you know the rest." He finished.

"So what do you think of the team now?" She asked.

"Well honestly, I don't want to make excuses, but come on they've had 3 different coaches, new players, and they had to learn a new system, and don't forget..." he started but she finished for him

"It took Miami a whole year to get themselves together and win a championship." She stated.

"YES, someone understands, and what about the Heat? What do you think about them?" He questioned.

"CAN'T STAND THEM!" She said. He jumped up and did a dance, she started laughing.

"It feels so good to have another person who shares my thinking!" He said, they were so into their sports talk that they didn't here Mary calling their names for dinner or that Sam had came. They were watching the two laughing and debating about sports. He loved the sight, Mercedes was genuinely laughing and having a blast, it seemed that all her worries were gone. He walked over to them.

"I hate to break this apart, but I haven't seen my girlfriend all morning." He kind of joked, Dwight got the hint.

"Okay, Mercy J we're not done with this talk. See you later alligator." He said doing this handshake with her.

"Definitely Papa Evs, in a while crocodile." She said finishing the handshake. Sam was shocked where'd all that come from.

"What the hell?" He questioned.

"Don't hate." She laughed.

"You've turned my father against me, we've never had a cool handshake." He pouted.

"He like's me better duh," she laughed, he looked so adorable pouting.

"Yeah, yeah," he complained.

"Hi boyfriend." She smiled.

"Hey girlfriend." He smiled back, bending down to kiss her, with passion and charisma, because he hasn't seen her all day. He ended it with a sweet peck to the cheeks. He bent down and kissed her belly to.

"Hey baby girls,daddy missed you guys." He smiled talking to them in baby talk.

"I'm gonna go check on your mom." She laughed walking away, when she got to the kitchen she saw Mary watching TV. She was watching one of her favorite shows, but it got canceled yesterday.

"Omg, I love that show!" Mercedes said, and Mary jumped.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes said.

"It's okay dear, when I'm watching this I'm too lost to notice my surroundings." Mary said.

"And you watch One Life To Live?" She questioned.

"YES, that's like my all time favorite soap opera! But those stupid people had to go cancel it." Mercedes finished.

"I know right, I mean if you're going to cancel OLTL you might as well just cancel General Hospital, am I right?" She asked.

"Are you! Like seriously? And I see you've just finished what do you think?" She asked.

"I was about to punch the TV! Girl what kind of ending was that? How dare they end like that? My baby Todd wasn't dead and this is what they do? TUH!" Mary finished and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, you can have Todd, I'll take Ford, James, or John cause damn they're all sexy. Mercedes said and Mary just burst out into fits of laughter, Mercedes joined her. Sam walked into the kitchen and it looks like they were having a blast.

"Mom?" He tried.

"Go away, can't you see me and MJ are having a conversation?" She replied.

"But Mom?" He tried again.

"Ugh, what is it Sam?" She asked, she was really enjoying her conversation with Mercedes and Sam was interrupting.

"The food is burning!" He informed her crossing his arms over his chest. Mary quickly got up and took the meatloaf out the oven, it wasn't burned, but if they would have kept on with their conversation, it would have been burnt crisp.

"Told you, it isn't burned though," she stuck her tongue at him. Mercedes loved how playful they were towards each other. Sam was about to respond just as two blonds came walking in.

"Mom we're home." The girl said, until she saw Sam.

"SAMMY! You're here," she exclaimed.

"Yeah short stuff," he said rubbing her hair.

"You're messing up my curls, it took me forever to do them." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sam." The boy said, hugging Sam.

"Hey Stevie." Sam smiled.

"Guys, I want you to meet Mercedes." He said wrapping his arm around Mercedes shoulder.

"Omg, it's nice to meet you, you're so beautiful! Sam has told me so much about you, I'm Stacy by the way." She finished hugging Mercedes.

"It's nice to meet you Stace, and can I talk to you later?" Mercedes said.

"Um.. sure." Stacy said confused.

"I'm Steven." He said hugging her also, he was really shy. They conversed, and shared jokes, dinner went really well.

"So what do you want to talk to Stacy about?" Sam asked.

"None of your business," she stuck out her tongue at him, and grabbed Stacy by her hand. Stacy led her to her room.

"SOOO.. who's the guy? Because Sam swears you don't have a boyfriend, but that hickey proves other wise." Mercedes stated.

"Omg, please don't tell?" She begged.

"I'm not going to tell Stace, but you should definitely cover that up better." Mercedes laughed.

"How?" Stacy asked.

"A cold spoon would work." Mercedes finished.

"You're awesome, thanks!" Stacy beamed, getting up to leave.

"Oh no, spill!" Mercedes said.

"Okay, we've been dating for 3 months and I really like him, but I know Sam and Stevie are going to over react so I didn't say anything." She explained.

"That's understandable but Stace, don't let a guy peer pressure you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Stacy said and smiled. She put her and Mercedes arms together, and walked out the room, they were about to go downstairs, but Mercedes saw Stevies door was open, so told Stacy she would meet her, and to go downstairs.

"Stevie?" She knocked, but no answered, she knocked again but he didn't look up. He had his headphones in, she walked into the room and she saw him sketching a picture of a girl, it was a really nice picture, and the girl was beautiful.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

"I wish," he answered.

"Well do you like her?" Mercedes asked.

"Like crazy!" He answered.

"So what's the problem?"

"I suck! I'm the worst when it comes to this stuff!" He answered.

"Okay, what's going on? Have you spoken to her?" She asked.

"NO. and when I try, words can't form."

"Why don't you draw her a picture? Or write her a note?" She asked.

"That's a good idea, Thanks Mercy!" He beamed.

"Yeah, you're good with your hands." She said referring to his art work, he just laughed.

"That's what she said." He laughed getting up and running out the room, Mercedes chased him downstairs laughing. She flew right into Sams arms, she couldn't help but look up at him, because he was so tall.

"What have you done to my family?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"They can't stop talking about you, they want you to stay. They're practically kicking me out, but asking me to leave you." He said, she burst out into laughter.

"I told you, they like me better." She smiled. Sam was about to answer, but his mom interrupted.

"You want to play a family game?" She asked.

"Mom, we have to leave, and you guys should start getting ready, the awards ceremony starts in 2 and a half hours." He stressed.

"Fine you party pooper, Mercedes it was so nice to meet you, and you have to come visit more often. Leave Sam next time, he's a party pooper!" Mary said laughing, Mercedes joined the laughter, everyone said their goodbyes, and they were on their way home. They held hands the whole ride home, it took about 30 minutes during the car ride, they just listened to music and sung.

Sam was about to turn the radio off.

"NO! I LOVE THAT SONG!" She said, Sam turned it up.

**You know the bed feels warmer**  
**Sleeping here alone**  
**You know I dream in color**  
**And do the things I want**

Mercedes looked over at Sam and interlaced their fingers.

**You think you've got the best of me**  
**Think you've had enough the last laugh**  
**Bet** **you think that everything good is gone**  
**Think you left me broken down**  
**Think that I'd come running back**  
**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**

She kissed the back of his hand, and smiled. She belted the next part, she sung it with so much emotion, it shocked Sam.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

She swung her head back and forth to the music, she put their combined hands up. Sam squeezed it for her to continue.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
**They told you I was moving on, over you**_**  
**_

**You didn't think that I'd come back**  
**I'd come back swinging**  
**You tried to break me, but you see**

Sam could tell she wasn't just singing it because she liked but because this song represented her life. It was a message to everyone.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little ****taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

She smiled, wiping the tear away. She finished with a beautiful soulful ending.

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**  
**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**  
**You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning**  
**In the end**  
**I'm not alone**

"That was amazing Mercy, and you're never going to be alone, as long as I'm breathing." He parked the car and leaned over and place a soft sweet kiss to her lips. He got out of the car and opened the door for her and they walked inside hand in hand. As soon as Mercedes got inside she went straight upstairs to the bedroom, she's been on her feet all day. Sam picked her up and laid on his back and made Mercedes straddle him. She bent over and kissed him, slowly and passionately. She started rubbing against his now hard dick. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel. She pecked his lips on last time, and tried to get off, he held her thighs still.

"Sam. We can't . The ceremony starts in 2 hours." She whined.

"We can make it happen, just skip the foreplay." He laughed rubbing her sides. She nodded and took off her shirt. Sam undid her bra, she kissed him. He took her right nipple into his mouth, making her moan. He did the same to the left. He kissed her again. They undressed each other clothing by clothing. Sam wasn't going to have sex any other way but cowgirl, he didn't want to risk anything. She slowly slid down, even though they've had sex before, he was still huge and it took some time to get used to him. She slowly slid down, he kissed her passionately. She slid down more, until he was fully into her. She placed her hands on his chest to slowly steady herself, and she started moving up and down, slow at first, then she increased her pace. She bounced up and down moving faster and faster. Up and down and Sam was in heaven, he put his head back in ecstasy. She bounced up and down.

"mmmmmerrrcyyy!" He growled, she increased the pace, and that was the death of him, he released himself into her, she bent down and finished with a long lustful kiss.

"Let's go take a shower?" Sam asked.

"UH UH Sam, no way, you know we won't get out on time. We have an hour and a half left!" She yelled.

"Fine, Fine I'll take a shower in the downstairs bathroom, and you stay here." He pouted, she couldn't help but laugh. She pecked him on the lips and got in the shower. By the time she got out the shower she had an hour left to get dressed and do her hair and make-up and she absolutely didn't want to be late. When she got out the shower and walked into the room, there Santana and Kurt stood fully dressed and waiting for her.

"Omg, you guys are coming!" She exclaimed.

"Yes we are, now hurry that big butt of yours and let's go, I'm doing hair and make-up and Kurt is putting your outfit together, MUEVETE!" Santana yelled. Santana used a little bit of make-up because her pregnancy gave her a natural glow, that looked good on her. She straightened the right side of her head, and clipped the right side up and swooped it to the left, curling it down her shoulders. Kurt laid her dress for her to get into, and the shoes and with 30 minutes to spare they were done, and she looked beautiful, gorgeous, radiant everything about her was just wow. Santana and Kurt stood and watched her in awe. Sam walked into the room and the air was knocked out of him. Mercedes looked amazing, he walked over to her and held her cheeks, bending and kissing her, with passion and love, slowly and sweet. Santana had to clear her throat.

"I mean you guys can keep going at it like that, but that's why you guys are expecting, so less lip locking and more feet moving, put a pep in your steps." She finished then walked out.

Sam held Mercedes hand and walked her down the spiral stairs and into the limo. They entered the party and everyone had to sit with their teams, as soon as they walked in everyone gasped staring at Mercedes in awe. Sam led her to the table and bro hugged Puck and Mike. The lights simmered down and the announcer came up on stage.

"_I am please to bring you guys the 2012 NFL award ceremony. Every single player has done something to help their teams out, but today's awards are being given to those individuals who have overcome. With that being said, I would like to start the ceremony."_

_With the Player of the year award, this award is being given to a man whose game has much improved, this man is averaging a TD a game, and is averaging 110 yards a game. The Wide Receiver for the New York Jets, Noah Puckerman, also knows as Puck. A round of applause._

Sam bro hugged him, and said congrats, Puck thanked everyone and came back down to sit.

_The most improved player of the year award goes to Michael Chang, also known as Mike. He has help his team, leading the NFL in carries, Rushing Yards, and rushed TD. The running back for New York Jets._

Mike thanked his wife Tina for supporting him, and went back to his seat, giving both Puck and Sam bro hugs.

_This player has improved defensively, with out a doubt the best left tackle in the league. He leads the league in tackles, fumble recoveries, and Interceptions. Shane Tinsley of the Cleveland Browns, has been awarded the defensive player of the year._

Shane got up and gave his speech : "I am so blessed to win this award. Yes I am the best, that's life. With no support from anyone, I would like to thank me, myself, and I. Thank you!" He finished, a few people clapped for him.

_That was an interesting speech. With out further ado, I would like to award the most important NFL award, MVP. This young man has turned this organization upside down, in an excellent way. He leads the league in TD, and yards. And his team holds the NFLs best records, his team has clinched a play-off spot. With out further ado, here is your MVP, The star quarter back of the New York Jets Samuel Evans._

Sam got up, not with out pecking Mercedes on the lips to deliver his speech : _First and foremost, I would like to thank god our savior. With him I wouldn't be here, to accomplish what I've accomplished. I would like to thank my teammates because honestly I haven't done nothing, they're the ones catching the ball making me look good. I would like to thank my offensive line for protecting me and keeping me off my butt all the time. Our defense have been play fantastic, stopping teams from scoring and protecting the game. With out you guys I don't know where I'd be, thank god for you guys! You guys make this team. I would like to thank my family, my father, my mother and my two siblings for always supporting me and telling me to follow my dreams. They've been there pushing me through injures and telling me to keep doing what I love, which is playing football. Last there's one important person, that has to do with my accomplishments, her name is Mercedes Jones, Mercy would you please come up here? _**Mercedes looked shocked, but she walked up to the stage looking at Sam with a confused face. **_Mercy you've blessed me by carrying my children, twin girls. You are my light Mercedes, waking up to you every morning, is everything to me, it means the world to me. You are it for me, and I prey to god that another minute doesn't go by that I can't officially call you mine. Mercedes Jones you mean the world to me, I would take a bullet for you, I would die for you without questioning it, all I want to know is Mercedes will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Evans?_

**Mercedes looked at him with so much love In her eyes, this was the guy she loved, the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the guy she couldn't see herself without.**

"Yes Sam, I'll marry you!" She said wiping her tears away. He jumped up fist pumping and he kissed her, not the kiss he wanted to give to her, but a peck, he held her hand and slipped the ring on, it was a huge diamond cut ring. He walked her off the stage and to their table.

"Sam I'm going to go use the bathroom," she said kissing him and excusing herself. She walked to the bathroom and fixed her make-up and washed her hands. The door opened and a blonde walked in, staring her down. Mercedes politely smiled and tried to walk out, but she had other things in mind she stepped in Mercedes way.

"I don't know why you're here." She said.

"Excuse you?" Mercedes spat.

"If you don't, you already know, I'm Quinn, Sam's ex, and he will always love me!" She said cockily.

"Ha!" Mercedes laughed.

"Is there something funny?" She said with an attitude.

"Everything about you is funny," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, well it must suck to know that Sam still loves me." She answered.

"It must suck to know we'll be going home together." She snapped back.

"That's right, you're carrying a child that doesn't belong to him." Quinn said.

"Actually these two beautiful baby girls I'm carrying are Sam's, but then again your opinion means nothing, I have the guy, the kids, the house and now the ring, you're just some washed up bitch, who is hopping from dick to dick to make a living, bitch take a seat, catch a grip and relax!" Mercedes spat.

Quinn raised her hand to hit her, but the door swung open.

"Don't you dare Quinn!" Tina said.

Sam walked around looking for Mercedes, until Shane stepped to him.

"So Evans Mr. MVP, How does it feel? Having my leftovers and all, and now you're trapped to her for the rest of your life, pathetic!" Shane spat angrily, he was jealous, why the fuck would she be with this guy, and she looked beautiful today.

"Sucks not having what I have huh? I love that woman with every being in me, and nothing will ever change that, and her saying yes to my marriage was a gift, and the fact that you had to go on live tv and lie about her is pathetic! Your dick wasn't functioning and you couldn't give her kids, so you got mad and lied. Everyone doesn't know that you weren't able to have kids so you lied to make her look bad, but you are scum!" Sam finished.

"Evans you are going to have nothing, you are nothing!" He fumed getting madder and madder by the second.

"Well I'm the MVP, and my team is definitely going to the Superbowl. I'm going to have to beautiful baby girls, I have a huge house, and a beautiful wife. Looks like I'm the king of the world, looks like I have everything." Sam laughed. Shane got mad and charged at Sam, swinging at him, but Sam ducked. Being quicker.

**Okay guys, that's it. I hope you like it. Sorry for not updating faster, but this is the best I got. Next chapter it will be the Tina, Quinn, And Mercy showdown. And the Shane and Sam fight, thanks for the support bye. Review please !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Snow storm alert, so schools canceled for today! So I'll be trapped home all day, so what better to do then update my stories. So I'll see how much stories I can update . The song in this chapter is LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN – BRUNO MARS. LISTEN WHILE READING!**

"Mind your business Tina, this has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you subtract your two cents and walk away," Quinn said sending Tina a glare.

"Oh please Quinn, it became my business when you decided to try to harm a pregnant woman. Why don't you try to fight someone who can fight back? Huh? Oh that's right your scared" Tina retorted

"Here you come out of no where Mrs. Tina Chang, all high and mighty minding someone elses business. This has not a damn thing to do with you! So step down!" Quinn roared in Tina's face.

"Oh please, do yourself a favor and come off that! Everyone knows you're a pathetic, dick riding, wanna be! You can't have your cake and eat it too," Tina said stepping to Quinn

"Sam is mine, and will always be mine. So Mercedes, get your hush puppy and back off," she retorted.

"That's cute! You think he's yours still?" Mercedes asked, rolling her eyes.

"Real cute, right Mercedes? News flash you crazy bitch! He isn't yours! He hasn't been yours for a while, so let it go. He has another woman, about to be a father, has a house, and is now engaged get the fuck over it, you clingy bitch!" Tina finished.

"I know why you're mad Tina, and it's funny how you want to call someone a clingy bitch. Blaine Anderson ring any bells?!" Quinn sneered with a vindictive smile on her face. Tina gasped, she was seeing red.

"How did it feel huh? Falling in love with a man, that never loved you back? Wanting more than friendship, from a man who would never give it to you? I mean, come on, Tin Tin, how dumb can you really be? He was gay, you knew that but you still fell for him, can you say pathetic with a capital P?" She finished smiling.

"Bringing up the past huh?! That's your new way? You fucking lonely ass bitch!" Tina answered.

"Nothing better then the past right?" Quinn laughed.

"On the bright side, me and Blaine are just fine, really good friends, never been better. But I can't say the same about you and Joe!" Tina yelled back.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about Tina," Quinn warned, there was so much tension in the bathroom, it was so much, it was suffocating.

"Actually I do! How is Joe? Is he and Sugar still going strong together? I heard they were on baby number two," she sniped.

"Stay out of it!" Quinn warned again.

"How did it feel? Your own minion stole your man right from underneath you, with a blink of an eye. I guess he finally opened his eyes and saw you for who you really were. A crazy, lonely, psychotic, manipulative, bitch," she whispered deadly.

"And now Sam has also found the better woman, seems like men and Quinn just don't work huh? They always seem to find the better choice for them. Right Quinny?" she finished.

Quinn slapped Tina in the face very hard. Tina held her cheek, and slapped Quinn back. They got into a hair pulling tango.

"Stop, please stop!" Mercedes tried, but they were too far gone to even listen. Tina wrapped Quinns hair around her hand and brought Quinn down. She punch Quinn in the face, two times. Quinn pushed her off of her.

"My face! You stupid bitch!" Quinn screamed and charged at Tina. She was able to knock Tina down, and she slapped Tina. Tina rolled them over and got on top of Quinn and hit her over and over again, Tina busted Quinn's lip.

"Okay Tina, stop!" Mercedes yelled. Tina got off of Quinn. And Quinn quickly got off the floor.

"This isn't over," she said harshly and barged out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, whatever bitch! Good riddance. CRAZY!" Tina screamed.

Mercedes walked Tina to the sink and grabbed some paper towels, wet them and dabbed her cheek, which had a slight cut on it. Besides that, she looked fine.

"Thanks, sorry you had to witness that," Tina answered slight embarrassed.

"Girl please! We all have skeletons in our closet that are bound to come out. And remember whats done in the dark, will always come to light," Mercedes replied smiling graciously at Tina.

"I guess you're right. And it doesn't hurt as much as she thought It would, you know?" Tina asked.

"Because once those wounds have healed there's nothing that can make them hurt again," Mercedes finished.

"Thank you Merce! That means a lot," Tina said smiling at Mercedes.

"No problem, I should be thanking you though! For defending me, and whooping her ass! Tina Cohen Chang, aka Muhammad Ali? You gave it to her good," Mercedes said laughing her heart out, till her sides were hurting.

"Oh please," Tina laughed.

"NO. You hit her with the one hitter quitter. You should have seen her face Tina, she looked like a cross between stunned, and surprised. I was about to burst out laughing if you weren't in the middle of a fight," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh god, Mercedes," Tina said embarrassed.

"No, but seriously Tina, thank you so much for defending me, I could tell she was going to slap me, and I wouldn't haven't fought her back, because of the safety of my daughters. So thank you so much." Mercedes finished pulling Tina into a tight hug.

"No big deal, I'm always here," Tina smiled hugging Mercedes back.

**Meanwhile at the ceremony.**

"Sloppy second Evans," Shane said.

"Yeah right! You sound mad right now. But hey, if I were you I would be mad to," Sam responded.

"Now why would I be mad? I've been there, don't please," Shane retorted

"So why are you being a puppy? Everywhere she is you're there? Always in some interview talking about her? Sounds like you're obsessed to me," Sam finished.

"Obsessed? Try the other way around." Shane retorted.

"I can promise you all my paychecks Mercedes isn't thinking about you. So take a damn hike you fucking leech!" Sam answered back, getting more and more pissed.

"Leech? Don't flatter yourself. But I guess you're a good man. Taking in a responsibility that isn't yours!" Shane finished.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, balling his fists.

"How do you even know that her kids are yours?" Shane finished laughing.

"Um, I do Mr. can't get it up. Because your ass couldn't have kids? Maybe thats the reason, you left and cheated. The other girl didn't really care about having kids, she just wanted to rob you blind you dumb ass." Sam finished.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Shane threw back.

"No, I think I do," Sam retorted.

"Well, guess what? I fucked Quinn. While you to were together," Shane said furiously.

"Who hasn't?" Sam asked laughing even harder. He found this hilarious.

That was the last straw for Shane, he charged at Sam but Sam was quicker, he moved out of the way and Shane went crashing into a table. He quickly got up and ran towards Sam, slamming him into a wall; he had Sam into a bear lock. Sam head butted him. As Shane held his head Sam swung at him, dropping him to the floor. Sam got on top of him, and started swinging, hitting him on his cheek, a couple of times. Sam wasn't going to stop, but he felt someone pull him off. It was Puck and Finn. Sam kicked Shane in the stomach, one last time and got himself together. Shane got off the floor and spat blood.

"Evans, this isn't over" he finished

"Fuck you!" Sam replied, getting out of Puck and Finns grasps. He wanted to find Mercedes he felt like something was wrong. She's been in there for a while . He went and barged into the girls bathroom with out knocking. Mercedes was laughing with Tina, but she stopped laughing as soon as she saw him. His clothes was disheveled. His hair was messed up, and he had a slight bruise on his forehead.

"Sam, what-" she started but was cut off as Sam brought her into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked in her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sam what happened?" she asked again.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go home," he said, interlacing his fingers with hers, and leading her out of the bathroom. He didn't stop and talk to any reporters. She looked around and saw the ceremony was destroyed. Tables were flipped over. As she walked out the exit, she saw Shane patting an ice pack on his eye. He was giving her a death glare. She just followed Sam out. The car ride was completely quiet, Sam opened the door for Mercedes and led her upstairs, into their house.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked. Sam said hold on, and went upstairs he changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a white v-neck . He grabbed a pair of his sweats, and his Syracuse shirt and Mercedes favorite purple fluffy socks, and went back downstairs.

"Shane happened," he answered grabbing a beer from the fridge. He put the beer down, and put his hand out for Mercedes to take. He turned her around and unzipped her dress. He put the shirt on her, and handed her the sweats to put on. After she put them on, she sat on the couch, and Sam sat right next to her, he grabbed her feet and put them on his lap. He then put the socks on, and smiled at her.

"Okay, now what about Shane?" she asked, and he told her everything. Mercedes was laughing which confused Sam.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"So Tina and Quinn fought while in the bathroom. And it's funny because an awards ceremony turned into the Royal Rumble," she finished.

"Wow, what did they fight about? I didn't know Tina had it in her," he said. She told Sam everything, down to every word Quinn said, she could see Sam was pissed, but she continued, she wanted nothing but honesty between them.

"Mercedes, you know I have no feelings at all for her right? And that you are the only woman I have eyes for no ifs, ands, or buts about it," he said worried.

"I know that baby, don't worry," she said leaning in kissing him slowly. They separated and touched foreheads.

"Just know that, it's always us, never them," he finished. Mercedes smiled, which turned into a yawn. He stood up and gave her his hands to pull her up.

"Come on grandma, let's get you to bed," he teased.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever," she said slapping his chest playfully. Just then their house phone rang. Mercedes reached for it and answered.

"Hello!" she said.

"Hello Mercedes, this is Oprah Winfrey. Do you have time to talk?" she asked.

"Yes, hold on please," she answered shock, she quickly put the phone on mute.

"Who is it baby?" Sam asked seeing the shocked look on his fiancé's face.

"Omg, baby it's Oprah. No joke, she wants to talk to me," she answered.

"Put it on speaker, babe! Hurry!" He rushed her, she put it on speaker and spoke.

"Yes Ms. Winfrey. You would like to speak to me you said," she answered back.

"Oh please, call me Oprah. And yes! Previously I saw an interview of Shane bad mouthing you, and in my opinion that is completely out of hand. In this day and age, all people do is feed into the gossip. Some people don't even want to hear the other side of the story. In this situation there's always three sides to the truth, your side, Shane's side and the actually truth. So I'm calling you because I want you to cut the rumors out and give the truth, an in interview with me, I am completely on your side, and it's about time to expose men like Shane, so what do you think?" she finished.

"Wow, I'm glad theres someone out there, who doesn't paint me in a bad light. And I would love to," she finished smiling towards Sam.

"Okay, how about tomorrow morning? I'll come over to your house? I want to make it as comfortable as possible for you," she finished.

"Sure, that's great. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Of course, bye Mercedes," she said then hung up.

"Wow!" Mercedes said.

"Wow, is right. Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"Yes baby, I actually do. I feel like if theres anyone who would not choose sides, and do a clean interview it would be Oprah, so I guess I'm doing this," she answered, wiping tear from her eyes. She was so emotional.

"WE'RE doing this baby. I'll be here for support, always!" he answered back.

"Thank you so much, Sam," she replied hugging him.

"No problem, now where were we? Let's go to bed," he answered.

The morning came, and if Mercedes said, she wasn't nervous, she would be lying. Oprah, the Oprah was going to be at her house. She and Sam were ready, she was just pacing back and forth.

"Merce, relax. Everything is going to be fine. Just be yourself, and everything will fall into place," he finished.

"But what if I mess up, what if she doesn't believe me?" she asked.

"Well guess what baby, as long as you're being honest, then her opinion of you doesn't matter," he finished pulling her by the waist towards him, giving her one last reassuring kiss.

"Thank you," she answered blushing. He loved that he could still make her blush. He was about to make a comment about it, but the door bell rang.

"You ready?" he asked.

"More ready than I'll ever be," she answered back and interlaced their fingers together. They walked down the stairs to the door.

"Hello, come in," she said stepping aside to let Oprah and her film crew in. Sam led them to the Living room.

"Hey Mercedes." Oprah said kissing her cheek.

"Hello, I'm really glad you're taking your time to talk me, and getting my side of the story," she finished.

"Honey please, I should be thanking you for actually sitting with me," she replied. They laughed together.

"Show me the way" she said, and Mercedes walked them to the living room. She took her seat next to Sam, and leaving the seat across for them for her to sit.

"Okay Mercedes, if at any point in the conversation, any question makes you awkward, tap your foot twice, and we'll cut it out," she finished smiling up at Mercedes.

"Sure thing," she answered back.

"In 3,2,1" The Camera guy said.

**Okay We're here with Mercedes Jones, but with that beautiful ring on her finger, seems like she'll be an Evans soon. Congratulations you two.**

"Thank You," Mercedes and Sam smiled at each other. Sam put his arm around her, and she settled into his side.

**No problem, okay we're here with Mercedes today, to hear her side of the story. All the time we let the media, cloud or judgment about people, and sadly, one of their latest victims, was Mercedes. Okay Mercedes, my first question to you today is what does a relationship mean to you?**

"For me, when you have a romantic relationship with someone, you share attitudes, visions, dreams, strengths and vulnerabilities with that person. Also, there's some kind of mutual support between each other; you and the other person help each other grow. You are willing to learn from the other person and vice versa.

**Okay, with that being said, do you feel like your relationship with Shane was a stable, one? Would you call it a relationship?**

I thought we had a relationship. I trusted him, and he disrespected me by cheating on me. And on top of that, he didn't even give me an apology, instead because he was angry that I moved on, he decided to bad mouth me, on national television. Now I can't sit here and say it didn't hurt. But make no mistake it didn't hurt because I have any attachments to him, it hurt because people actually believe that nonsense. They judged me based on what he said, with out even knowing me, that's what hurt the most

**Now you say he cheated. What's your opinion on a cheater, or a relationship who has a cheater in it?**

If I'm being honest, if you feel the need to cheat on your partner, the person you claim to love, do them the favor of leaving. It will hurt much less, leaving them than cheating on them when you're supposed to be faithful.

**Do you think theres something behind, Shanes cheating?**

I think he wanted to have the best of both worlds. You can't have your cake and eat it too, when it comes to woman, it just doesn't work that way. And I wasn't going to be one of those women who had an open relationship, that just wasn't me, so I guess he took advantage of that.

**In one word, explain to me your relationship with Shane**

Miserable.

**Miserable? Why that?**

Miserable is when someone wretchedly cause you to be unhappy or uncomfortable.

**Before I ask you why you felt this way, I want to know why you stayed with him, if he made you feel miserable.**

A simple answer would be because I thought he loved me.

**Mercedes explain to me why he made you miserable?**

Shane he didn't hold a gun to my head and tell me lose contact with my family but he convinced me to. My family never liked him, they thought he wasn't a respectable man, but the love I once had for him blinded me to adhere to reason. To see that my family only wanted what was best for me, that they would never steer me wrong. And I can say that's a mistake a regret everyday of my life. He mad me go on a diet, because he claimed he wanted me to be healthy, but now I see it's because he wants me to look like these size two females, which I will never be. He didn't allow me to go out or meet new people, it was always a stay at home wife thing for him.

**And you Mercedes are a strong woman, because here you stand. Can you explain the exact situation to me please? By that I mean how it all happened, how you found out and your reaction.**

The night before I asked Shane to go out to dinner, but he told me he couldn't because the coach was holding a late dinner. I didn't say anything, although I did have my suspicions but I didn't say anything. The next morning, I decided to go for a walk and I see a magazine with Shane's face on the front cover with another girl. I buy the magazine and I take it home. I read everything in it. I didn't want to accuse him, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt, and waited for him to explain, at first he tried to lie, but I told him I wasn't having any of it, and he finally came forward and told the truth. I was beyond mad, and tried kicking him out, but he asked me what I was doing, and told me this was his house,and the credit card he gave me was under his name, and the car that I was driving was also under his name. So I left, I didn't stay or beg him to take me back, I just left. That night I was embarrassed, but I feel like I left with my dignity.

**And that you did, Mercedes there are a couple of rumors, about Sam not being the father of your child, but that Shane is, and Sam is stepping up, what do you have to say about that?**

The irony of that whole thing is that, there is no way that can be possible. Me and Shane have been trying to have kids since we've been together, and it just never happened. He made me believe it was me that couldn't have kids. And as soon as me and Sam got together, I became pregnant, which can only mean, he was unable to have kids.

**Wow, that is ironic. So you said when you and Sam got together, so how did that exactly happen?**

Well I was starving, so I decided to go into a McDonald's, I ordered and just sat down, half way through my meal. He sat down, at first I was like omg, he's going to kill me. But once he opened his mouth I knew I could trust him, he was such a dork. And we hit it off right off the bat.

**Do you think he's the one?**

With every being in my body, this man is it for me. We never go to bed mad at each other, we love each other too much.

**That's great, Mercedes I can tell Sam makes you truly happy. And I hope tons of love comes your way. Thank you for doing this interview with me, and telling the truth of the story.**

Anytime, and thank you for allowing me to sit with you, it means a lot to know that one person, didn't just judge based on what they heard. I appreciate it.

**Of course, honesty always.**

"We're off in 3,2,1" The Camera man said.

They said there goodbyes and Sam and Mercedes just sat in each others arms.

"You did great baby," he said kissing her forehead.

"i was just being honest," she answered back. Sam turned the Tv to sports center.

**Later on today folks, you're in for a good one. Lakers Vs. Knicks. Right here in Madison Square Garden.**

Sam saw Mercedes perk up.

"You want to go?" he asked.

"Sam, it's too late" she said.

"I have someone who owes me a favor, I can make it happen but we have to hurry," he said back to her getting up.

"YES!" she answered.

"Okay I'll make the call you get ready," he answered. She rushed upstairs and got dressed. She wore her Lakers shirt and hat with black skinny jeans.

"Hey Melo, I need you to do me a favor, you still owe me one," Sam said to Carmelo Anthony star of the Knicks.

"Damn, you still remember that man? That was what 10 years ago?" Melo asked.

"Of course, I need court side seats, and I want to perform at half time, can you make that happen," Sam asked.

"I can, but don't make me regret it Evans," he answered.

"Wouldn't dream of it! Kick Kobes ass tonight my man," he answered.

"I'll try, you know that man drinks from the fountain of youth," he answered.

"Alright bye," Sam said laughing.

He ran up the stairs and got dressed he was shocked to see what Mercedes was wearing.

"You're a Lakers fan?" he asked Incrediously.

"Of Course baby," she answered kissing him on the lips and walking out the room. He put on his Knicks shirt and hat, and a pair of jeans and they were on their way.

He lead her to her seat and the game was under way. It was fun watching Mercedes, she would get upset, sad, and overly happy for Sam's liking when Kobe Bryant scored. It was halftime and Sam was getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he answered he ran up to the court, and grabbed the Mic.

"Okay, this song is dedicated to my beautiful fiance! Mercedes Jones soon to be Evans HIT IT!" He yelled the last part and the music started playing.

_One, two, one, two, three_

Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

**He winked at Mercedes**

Never had much faith in love or miracles**  
**Never wanna put my heart on the line**  
**But swimming in your water is something spiritual**  
**I'm born again every time you spend the night

**He brought the Mic close to his mouth, and just sang to Mercedes looking her deep into the eyes.**

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

**He spun around and landed on his toes doing a Michael Jackson impersonation, which made Mercedes bust out laughing.**

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long__

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah,_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_Ooh!

**He did his body roll three times, while dancing along with the music. He flashed a smile at her, and did one more body roll.**

You bring me to my knees, you make me testify**  
**You can make a sinner change his ways**  
**Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light**  
**And right there is where I wanna stay

****'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

**He got his knees shimeeing his way towards Mercedes grabbing her hand and bringing her out. He got off his knees and started dancing.**

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long****

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can I just stay here?**  
**Spend the rest of my days here?**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can't I just stay here?**  
**Spend the rest of my days here?

**He started dancing behind her doing his body rolls, and she was dancing along with him, having so much fun. He body rolled two more times, behind her and she couldn't help but blush. He gave her the Mic to sing the last part.**

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long****

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can I just stay here?**  
**Spend the rest of my days here?**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can't I just stay here?**  
**Spend the rest of my days here?

**And she killed it! The crowd exploded into cheers, he grabbed her hands and led the, back to their seats.**

They enjoyed the game, and in the end the Lakers ended up beating the Knicks, Kobe hit the game winner with 0.4 seconds left. And it was game.

On the way back to the house Mercedes couldn't stop smiling, this man was truly amazing. He opened the door for her when they got there and they walked hand in hand back to the house. Once they reached the door, they saw a man standing there with a suit and an orange envelope in his hands. Sam immediately became protective of Mercedes and got in front of her.

"Excuse me sir, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Mercedes Jones," he answered showing him the envelope.

"I'm Mercedes," she said stepping out of Sams shadow.

"Well, you've been served," he said giving her the envelope, and walking away.


End file.
